1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a lens system having various focal lengths and an image capturing device having the lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small size, light weight, and low cost are important considerations for image capturing devices employing a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), such as a digital camera or a handheld phone camera module. Furthermore, various optical performances are also demanded. For example, optical characteristics of zoom lens systems differ according to types of lens systems used therein. Zoom lens systems are selected based on what scene an image capturing device is to capture. For example, it is desirable to use a wide-angle zoom lens system having excellent wide angle for capturing landscape images, and it is desirable to use a telephoto zoom lens system having a narrow image angle and a long focal length for capturing images of distant objects. Accordingly, a user has to spend more in order to capture various scenes by purchasing various zoom lens systems, and is inconvenienced in having to switch between zoom lens systems while capturing different images.